Five Nights at Freddy's: Abandoned
by Jonathan112
Summary: Some secrets are harmless when revealed, others are bad, some are real nightmares. Spinoff of my Canon FAN-MADE ALTERNATE FNAF universe. Rated M for blood, gore, death and slight language. DOES NOT CONTINUE OFF FROM "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Nightmare". WARNING: Redesign planned.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This DOESN'T continue off from where "Five Nights at Freddy's: The Final Nightmare" left off. This is my _**CANON FAN-MADE ALTERNATE** _ FNAF universe. Set more or less in the far future. Have fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...a place for children to have fun and be safe. A place that brings joy, a place that brings happiness, although the two terms could be considered the same...I guess.

Years come and go, new kids come, new kids leave, always more coming back. New owners take over, new owners sell, more new owners take over. Some are nice, some are mean. Some workers live decent lives, others live false lives. Some die by accident, some nearly die but are saved.

Secrets get buried, secrets resurface. Some secrets are good...some are evil. Some can surface and no harm can come of it, others...are better left buried...

 _A dog animatronic with yellow eyes is seen brutally murdering a child backstage and smiling evilly as he does so._

And some...can be a real nightmare.

 _A red and sapphire optic flicker on as a tri-blade chainsaw roars to life and the owner walks off as a blue eye, a yellow eye, a red eye, a purple eye, a silver eye, two green eyes, a grey eye, a hazel eye, and a teal eye come online as well and walk off into the shadows._

We made this place special, we brought joy...we brought happiness, we made people smile...they tossed all of us away...to be forgotten...abandoned...except one...the dog...he has many secrets...one which we never wanted to be seen again...but...what can we do? We're deactivated...junk...scrap...not what I wanted for the rest of my life...

Of course...two disappear every now and then and reappear to help us...but...I think we might stay like this...why? Well...the room is barricaded shut, the door is hidden behind a fake wall, the vents are sealed tightly...

I hate these new owners...they replace us...they don't care about the kids...they care only for the money...if we get reactivated...things are going to get messy...what am I saying? That's not me...how am I talking even? Oh right. Family genes...heh heh heh...how long have I been offline? I don't know anymore...all I have are my thoughts now...wait...footsteps? Heavy...animatronic...wait...

 _A sapphire eye flickers on and the owner looks around before seeing a gold bear with blue eyes wearing a blue top hat and blue bow tie standing in front of him._

 _"Time to wake up Scary." said the bear as a tall black figure wearing a white mask enters the room from red-black mist and outstretches a hand and the other animatronics in the room turn on as well, even a dog animatronic with blue eyes._

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Wondering on the other eyes? Don't worry, all will be revealed.

Character ownerships will be revealed next chapter except for this part:

I own _ **my FAN-MADE ALTERNATE** _ FNAF Universe.

Scott Cawthon owns the ORIGINAL FNAF Universe.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I only own my _**ALTERNATE FAN-MADE FNAF** _ Universe.

Scott Cawthon owns the _**ORIGINAL**_ FNAF Universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Parts and Services Room...

A dragon-like animatronic is seen looking himself over in a mirror at how damaged he was. His endoskeleton was showing in various places, his jaw servos were damaged and his jaw would lock up occasionally. His eyes were also mismatched, his right eye was its normal sapphire while his left eye was red with a black skull within. He was also missing one of his hands.

His mane and tail are also flat and messy. Yes, he is not 100% dragon, his feet can be seen as pony in origin and instead of having horns, he has ears. Now, the story behind him is quite interesting but that will be told later...

He grabbed his wrist-stump and held onto it while looking himself over sadly.

"This wasn't the life I wanted. What happened?" said the animatronic sadly before he walked back to the others who were stretching and loosening their joints, or trying to, because of how long they had been offline.

"Why is it that they kept me in good condition yet let you guys decay? Why am I special?" said a dog animatronic, his design resembling a Husky and his blue eyes showed disappointment.

"We don't know but...nothing we can do." said a heavily deteriorated brown bear animatronic wearing a black bow tie yet missing the black top hat he usually wore before three teddy bears ran over holding it and he took it from them gently and put it on and then hugged the three.

Despite being only about a foot tall in size, the three look like smaller version of him aside from their massive jaws filled with razor sharp teeth. Unlike the bigger animatronics around, they seem to be in near perfect condition with only a few missing pieces of fur on them. Freddy sets the three down and then head off to see if they can find anything to repair anyone before one of them comes back, opens his jaws and pulls out a few saliva covered gears and sets them on the ground before he runs off after his brothers.

"That one's kind of silly." said Foxy as he looked at his broken hook, which despite being broken was even more dangerous.

"He's your nephew Foxy. Glad at least they stayed in good condition. The rest of us look like we went through wood chippers." said Freddy straightening his hat.

"I don't like these new owners." said the dog animatronic crossing his arms and pouting, "They fix me but neglect my friends...I hate them."

"Salty..." said Chica reaching for the dog animatronic before he pushed her hand away.

"No! Look. Before they turned me off, they talked about doing maintenance on me AFTER they finished moving!" snapped Salty.

"Wait...they moved?" said Bonnie standing up before one of his arms fell off and he held the stump in pain.

"Yeah! They moved us to a new location! I liked the old place better and at least back then, my friends were treated the same! Why am I different? Not fair! I want my friends fixed!" said Salty angrily before he sat down sadly. His ears twitched and he began following the noise until he came to a locked room in the building and heard a child's voice within the room.

"Come on big guy, hold still. You know that my sight's not that good right now." came the child's voice before a grunting noise is heard along with creaking wood and rattling chains.

"Wait, BB?" said Salty pressing his head against the door to listen more closely.

"Salty! They tossed us in here and took one of my eyes! Mac's too badly hurt right now and I'm missing the bag of crystals I was given years ago! I'm also running out of string to fix up his eyes and mouth! Get us out of here!" came BB's voice and Salty grabbed the doorknob and began trying to open the door viciously before getting electrocuted and blasted back.

"WHO DID THAT?!" yelled Salty before the door leading out of the room creaks open and the animatronics in the room go perfectly still and a worker walks in, pulling a fork-lift cart behind him and he goes up to Salty, sets him onto the cart and wheels him out of the room before shutting the door behind him and locking it.

The dragon animatronic shoulder-charges the door only to fall to the floor and he looks up sadly.

"Why are we being forgotten?" said the dragon sadly as Freddy walked up behind him and helped him up.

"I don't know Scary. I don't know." said Freddy.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.

Wondering on some characters? Well, read my other stories to understand at least one's origins. My other stories also give hints, but not all. Stories that give hints: Discord vs. Klaxon, Discord vs. Klaxon 2: Dimensional Terror (have hit writer's block), Five Nights at Freddy's: Mistakes lead to Consequences through The Final Nightmare, Tails the Machine, Tails the Betrayed: Remake.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I only own this universe of the FNAF Universe. This is a FAN-MADE ALTERNATE FNAF Universe.

Scott Cawthon owns the ORIGINAL FNAF Universe.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Salty is sweating profusely as he looks around discretely as the worker carts him towards wherever it is they're going. He never had maintenance performed on him by a worker before, it was usually his friends who did that. Due to how insane their act was at Pirate Cove with Foxy and Scary before it was closed down by these new owners, they usually had to have gears, servos and occasionally whole limbs replaced because of how dangerous their acts were. Of course, the kids found the acts hilarious and he missed those days, even a simple stitching was better than this.

His heart was racing and he was hoping the worker didn't notice the loud thumping in his chest as over the years, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy had upgraded themselves from being animatronics to cyborgs and kept that a deep secret except to people they trusted. The Toys, after they had been rebuilt had also been upgraded, Mangle had been upgraded and even Balloon Boy had been. They had waited years to upgrade him though because of his past.

He knew he wasn't always a animatronic and when he had found out what he had been at one point, he was glad they had made him a animatronic. His old life...he hated it, despised it. He was happy with his new life but...he didn't like that one time before they had to save Scary...during those days, Scary had actually been a real living being, dying of old age and Salty's name had been Dogmeat.

Dogmeat, a cruel name for his past which got changed after he had been blinded and had his arms and legs nailed to a wall with a spiked collar jammed into his neck and horrible and mean graffiti painted onto him. That time still haunted him but since he had become Salty, everything had gotten better.

Scary's death had been sad but Scary loved his new life when he became a animatronic, heck Freddy and his friends had actually designed the suit for Scary specially and planned to give it to him before Scary was forced to sell the place...he hated that fact. Those owners that let people be mean to him had backed Scary into a corner and forced him to sell the place but that was eons ago...

He snapped out of his memories when he heard a drill whir before he felt something and his vision went black.

A few hours after maintenance...

Salty's eyes open and he holds his head as he tries to find his bearings.

He finds himself in a black room and he looks around uneasily as mist rolls across the floor before his ears twitch and he hears footsteps approaching. He gets up and follows the footsteps with his hearing as a man wearing a mask and having flat red hair walks into view and Salty growls at him.

"Is that anyway to treat me? After all, we're so very close Salty." said the man clapping his hands together.  
"Shut up. I know who you are and I'm not you anymore." snarled Salty.  
"Oh but you are. You just don't want to admit it. Even when those wires weren't plugged into your little noggin, bits of me would come out. Like when you defended those kids from that gunman."  
"He got what he deserved."  
"Oh but that's not where it stops. When you become angry, your eyes turn red and you become scary. A monster."  
"Shut up!"

Salty's eyes turn red.

"Oh. Now there's the rabid dog I know."  
"I'm not rabid!"  
"Really? Then why are you foaming at the mouth?"  
"Shut up! You're not real!"

Salty grabs his head and closes his eyes tightly.

"Oh I'm as real as you. Since those black wires got reconnected, I'm always gonna be in your little noggin. No matter how hard you try, no matter what you do, I will always be in your mind and you will always hear me, whispering in the deepest darkest corner of your mind until you finally lose it."

"SHUT UP!"

Salty lunges at the man and bites down on him, blood splattering across his face and his eyes widen as he sees a innocent child in his jaws instead and he drops the now dead kid and backs up quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! See?! You will always be me and now...you've killed. Your friends won't trust you anymore when they find out. You're a murderer Salty."

Salty's eyes water as he picks up the dead child and holds him close.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! He made me!"

"You did it yourself. I had nothing to do with it."

"Shut up."

Salty gets up and runs off and finds a place to hide the body before cleaning himself up, tears falling from his blue eyes. The voice laughing in his head.

* * *

 **END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow and/or favorite.


End file.
